


Miss You

by narraci



Series: The Missing Cat [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22255522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narraci/pseuds/narraci
Summary: 有些事情尝试过一次，就会默默觉得再来第二次也没什么大不了的，而有了第二次，马上就会成为一种习惯。
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux
Series: The Missing Cat [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602085
Kudos: 5





	Miss You

**Author's Note:**

> The Missing Cat的番外，也是结局。
> 
> 因为跳帧，只能当作DLC贴了。

如果有人要说Poe是个傻逼，Poe也没有办法，因为他开始觉得自己可能确实太过于粗心了。

他双手环胸，看着面前亲亲我我的两只猫，他得说，BB-8有点胖，而Millicent的颜色和BB又有些相似，他们两个滚在一起的时候，Poe可能没注意到这一堆毛里有两只猫。

这种事情也是会在其他人身上发生的不是吗？

这只是一个小失误而已——他不小心把Millicent带回了他老家。

Hux应该是可以理解的。

Poe抓了抓头，再说他一点都不知道Millicent是什么时候混进来的。

自打Millicent认识怎么去Poe的家之后，Hux对于猫不见了这件事不再那么紧张了，因为多半他能在Poe家里找到Millicent。

所以他就算发现Millicent不见了，也可能还没发现自家孩子已经到了八百公里之外的地方。

Poe重重地叹了口气，他不喜欢和Hux解释这种事情，Hux这个人会把一点点小事夸大到无法接受的地步，Millicent在他这儿很安全，这儿有BB-8，有广阔的空间，新鲜的空气，追不完的鸡，还有Poe，没有什么可不满的。

——致命的细菌！潜在的危险！万一Millicent被牛踩到了怎么办！

Poe想象了下Hux可能会有的回答，虽然从某方面来说还挺好笑的，但Poe暂时不想面对这种乐趣。

“嘿，你们想出去看看吗？”Poe蹲在地上，双手放在膝盖上问面前两头毛茸茸的小东西。

Millicent和BB-8一起抬头，用玻璃似的大大的眼睛看着他，Poe的心都化了。

值得庆幸的是Poe带了Millicent的牵引绳，他基本上就是一股脑地把看到的所有东西都塞进了包里。

Poe穿上外套，没有戴手套和帽子，他们这儿并不是很冷，大多数时候圣诞节甚至不会下雪。

“爸，我出门一下，吃饭的时候回来！”Poe抱着两只猫下楼的时候喊。

“你东西收拾完了？”他爸爸从厨房里追出来问。

Poe赶紧三两步跑出了门，“等我回来再说！”

他们球队去年没有夺得冠军，今年的形势看上去要比去年乐观一点。

Hux今年就要毕业了，可能会逐步退出球队，他没有做个专业运动员的打算，得把重心转移到其他领域去了。所以Hux和他在球场上的对抗越来越少了，上个学期他都没有在场上遇到过Hux，这避免了他们之间很多争执。他和Rey、Finn和Rose的小团体没有变化，踢完球仍然会出去喝酒，休息时也会聚在一起，尽管Rey偶尔会有些抗议关于为什么Ben不能加入他们，但没有人想去改变什么。

Poe把Millicent和BB-8放到地上，BB-8很熟悉这里，Millicent起初有些胆怯，在BB-8的带领下很快就习惯了崭新的地面触感，愉快地迈起步子。Poe跟在他们身后，双手插在口袋里，下巴缩在衣领里。

他有一天从睡梦中醒来，BB沉重地窝在他的胸口上，团成一个橘色的毛球，而Millicent睡在他另一边的枕头上。

Hux不得不带他的猫去看宠物医生，而后听从建议让Millicent隔一段时间就在Poe这儿住上一阵，Poe自然是不介意的，他喜欢Millicent，当然，BB是他心里不可动摇的第一位，但他是可以分一点爱给Millicent的。

对于Hux来说，这可能不亚于看着他的猫慢性自杀，如果Hux和Millicent之间总要崩溃一个，Hux觉得宁愿是自己。

Hux开始给Poe买猫粮，买猫玩具，买猫窝，Poe家里开始堆积各种各样属于Millicent的东西，因为Millicent和BB之间良好的关系，这些东西归属权倒也没有产生什么问题，他们总是愿意分享的。

Millicent是只和她的主人完全不一样的好猫，Poe想。

但Millicent的主人不可避免地也跟着猫一起越来越久地出现在Poe的领地。

Millicent的主人和Millicent完全不一样。

Hux专制又独裁，一点都没有自己身为客人的自觉，对Poe的生活方式横加指摘，至少Poe觉得是这样。不过Hux也有好的一面，比如说当Poe总是无视Hux的意见后，Hux就会忍不下去给BB和Millicent洗澡，要Poe来说，猫会自己清洁自己，虽然也不排除会有那种特别傻乎乎的猫，不知道舔毛是怎么回事。

Poe是劝过Hux的，如果他非要洗的话，给Millicent洗就行了，没有必要抓BB一起进浴室。Hux却充满了不知哪儿来的自信，没有听从Poe的劝告，老实说，Hux很少听从Poe的劝告，就跟Poe也从来不听Hux的话一样。

不能说BB-8讨厌沾水，BB-8只是沾了水会变得很激动，他挣脱Hux的手四处乱跑，把沐浴乳泡沫甩得到处都是，Millicent也兴奋起来，刚吹干毛就又跟BB滚成一团，Hux的课本完蛋了，Poe的毯子也完蛋了，在Hux的强烈要求下Poe不得不和他一块儿按着BB-8洗了澡，重新给Millicent吹毛，然后拖干了地板，把毯子洗了，只有Hux的课本救不回来了，Poe对此其实没有太大的怨言，但他还是作出一副“早就告诉你了”的表情，Hux紧闭着嘴，怒气冲冲，让Poe觉得还挺好玩的。最后Hux累到没能回家，垫了一条新毯子睡在Poe的沙发上，因为Poe沙发上沾的猫毛也已经无可救药了。

有些事情尝试过一次，就会默默觉得再来第二次也没什么大不了的，而有了第二次，马上就会成为一种习惯。

Poe就习惯了自己的书被好好地摆在书架上，按照顺利排列整齐，里面还夹杂着一些不属于他的课本，Poe也习惯了可以在冰箱里找到吃的，而不是靠光喝加糖过量的咖啡过活，总的来说，有些改变Poe是可以接受的，直到Finn在某个早上面对顶着一头鸟窝去给他开门的Hux发出类似于“你把Poe怎么了你是不是把Poe杀了”之类的尖叫，Poe才意识到另一个人差不多已经侵占了自己一半的空间，他原本只是把Hux当作Millicent的附属品。

BB-8不愿意走了，他停下脚步，往Poe的腿边蹭，还伸出爪子勾住Poe的裤管，Poe只好把BB-8抱在怀里。

“嗨，Milli，你还能自己走吗？”Poe扯了扯手里的绳子，“要不要也上来？”

Millicent抬头看了他一眼，没有理会，她跳上路边的围栏，端庄地坐着，眺望着远方。

Poe走过去，在她身边也坐了下来，把BB-8放在腿上。

“喵——”Millicent叫了一声。

“你想他了吗？”Poe侧着头温和地问，“我真抱歉。”

Millicent转头看着他，竖着尖尖的耳朵，似乎不知道他在说什么。

多半是不知道的，Millicent只是猫而已，Millicent需要BB-8的陪伴也不代表她不依恋Hux。她不想离开Hux，她只是在情感上需要得到更多，就像她的主人一样。

Poe伸手去口袋里拿手机，才发现自己没把手机带出来。

糟了，他想。

Poe连忙抱起BB-8，捞起Millicent，“我们该回家了，宝贝们！”

球队的前锋跑了起来，他冲进家门喊，“爸爸，BB的猫粮还在吗？”

“在，你自己下来喂！”回答从厨房传来，“先把你的行李收拾了！”

Poe举着两只猫，三步并作两步跨上楼梯，他把猫往床上一扔，然后埋头在一堆衣服中翻找起自己的手机。

“给我打电话，给我打电话，给我打电话……”Poe边找边说，手机铃声还真响了起来，“啊，在这儿！”

“喂，听我说，我很抱歉，但Millicent很好，她没事……”Poe一滑屏幕不给对方开口的机会就一通解释，“不，不，我忘记带手机了，不是故意不接电话想急死你的……因为我没整理行李……好了我待会儿会收拾的，你怎么跟我爸一样……我家有牛，但它们很乖的不会踩到Millicent的……是是，我知道我也是这么说BB的……但你不喜欢BB吗？”

Poe的表情柔和了些，他听着手机那边的声音，笑起来，“我就知道你会这么说的，”然后搂过Millicent，“嘿，Milli，给你爸爸打个招呼。”

“喵——”Millicent喵了一声。

“喵喵——”BB-8也在旁边不甘寂寞地凑热闹。

“你会来，真的？你是为了猫来的是吗？我信，我信，我当然信，”Poe翻过身，仰躺着看着自己阁楼房间陈旧的天花板，BB-8和Millicent紧紧贴在他的身边，他笑着说，“Milli也很想你。”


End file.
